<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad boy! by parkiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994070">Bad boy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkiee/pseuds/parkiee'>parkiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Knotting, Bestiality, CNC, Child Abuse, Creampie, Dad - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Dog sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kid Fic, Kid!, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Minor, Molestation, Multi, Oral Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Triple Penetration, cum, dog knotting, humping, this is fucked up writing, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkiee/pseuds/parkiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9-year-old Jude is finally old enough to stay at home alone while her Dad goes out for the night. After falling asleep on the couch she wakes up to a cold nose, by then it is already too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uh oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, okay Dad I know!!” Jude yelled at her Dad as she tried to push his body out of the doorway of their home. Her birthday was a few days ago and that meant she was finally old enough to not need a babysitter in the state of Georgia. </p><p>“Just tell me one more time what the two biggest rules are,” He chuckled out. David was only in his late 20s as Jude was the product of a drunken senior prom night. Mom never wanted the baby but he did. He was a handsome man. Tall, lean, shaggy brown curly hair and clean-shaven. It wasn’t difficult to tell that he cared about how he looked. </p><p>“Don’t open the door for anyone ever and if the house is on fire or being broken into, to leave and call you,” she said matter-of-factly. He smiled down at her. She was a sweet child, and had never caused any real issues in her life. At 4’10” with long brown hair and the largest brown puppy dog eyes you could imagine, she looked just like her mother. Oh, her mother. With that out of the way, he said his goodbyes to her and told her that he would be home later that night, that she better be asleep by the late hours he would stumble inside. Walking out the door he reminded her she wasn’t allowed to use the stove or oven, just the microwave. Their dog Wes, a large-sized mutt that they had recently adopted, huffed and rolled over onto his back, expecting tummy rubs. David shut the door.</p><p>One bowl of cereal later and a movie, Jude was feeling sleepy. She was mad at herself as this was her first night of freedom. Well, as much freedom as a 9-year-old could have. And she didn’t want to waste it by falling asleep at 8:30 when she knew she had a good 5-6 hours before her father would be home and expecting her to be asleep. She pried her eyes open and turned on Cartoon Network, she grinned knowing that soon it would be AdultSwim. Her father had never let her watch any of those shows, too inappropriate he told her. By 9:15 Family Guy was on and she was fast asleep on the couch in the living room. </p><p>She was on her tummy with her face pushed into the nook of the couch to shield her eyes from the light shining down on her from the lamp next near her. It was June and humid, she normally wore shorts and a PJ shirt to bed but Dad wasn’t home to help her get ready for bed. She had put on one of his large shirts after eating dinner. Just undies and Dad's T-shirt was PJs tonight.</p><p>She awoke to noise, at first she thought it was Dad's keys in the lock so she didn’t move. Half asleep still, she pushed her face into her arms and let the darkness consume her. Dad would move her once he was settled in. </p><p>The next time she awoke was at the feeling of something cold pushing up onto her inner thigh and the feeling of air moving around her underwear. Her eyes opened lazily, she was confused and didn’t move. Just as she was about to close her eyes again and dismiss whatever just happened as a dream, she felt a tongue hit her panties. She gasped and flinched away, looking over slowly she made eye contact with Wes. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only the dog. Jude pushed him away with her foot and turned off the lamp and tv. Curling back up on the couch, she went back to sleep.<br/>
Just as Jude was about to fall back asleep the same tongue came back and licked her underwear, and then her inner thigh. She was embarrassed and upset that this was happening again. She twitched slightly and started to scoot away when a growl ripped through the quiet living room. Her heart stopped. Wes continued to lap at her cloth-covered pussy, she stayed as still as possible but her eyes darted across the room. It was only 10:00 pm, Dad wouldn’t be home for hours. Wes pushed his nose into her more, his tongue hitting hard against her entrance. Jude's mind began to race, trying to think up some kind of plan to get out of this situation. Her phone! She frantically moved her hand up and down the couch cushion area where it should be but with it being completely dark in the room, she couldn’t see it or feel it. </p><p>She began to cry silently out of fear and confusion as she felt this odd tingle in her private parts she had never felt before. Wes growled again at her, she sobbed even more. His nose pushed onto her little clit roughly while he licked her, his tongue figuring out how to weave itself into her panties. </p><p>The hot wet tongue made her involuntarily moan. He explored her little kid pussy quickly, it was smooth and wet. Every now and then his tongue would slide up a bit and hit her tiny asshole. Her body shook violently. The mutt growled once more and began to bite and pull on her underwear. Whether it was to move her body more off the couch or to rip them off she didn’t know. But his actions did both. Her top half laid on the couch with her butt sticking out, her knees dangling, and toes curling against the carpeted floor. Her pink Disney princess underwear David had gotten her were ripped in the crotch, leaving a nice gap for his use. Wes didn’t seem to waste any time whatsoever and licked every inch of her cunt and ass like it was his last meal.</p><p>“Wes, please stop. Wes stop! Bad dog!” she sobbed out, the more she spoke the harder it was for her words to sound like any of what she was trying to say. Wes paid her no attention. Jude was dripping onto the floor, a mixture of her own arousal and the dog's saliva. Within a split second, he went from tasting her to jumping up and holding her waist between his paws. At this point, Jude knew any hope of getting away was gone. She and David had never had The Talk but she wasn’t stupid. She had heard bits and pieces from her friends and put two and two together. Wes was going to have sex with her. That realization broke her.</p><p>Wes pushed his doggy cock into her hole and she screamed. He did not care. He fucked into her hard and fast, growling in her ear as she tried to push away. The pain was overwhelming for a little kid like her. Spurts of pleasure began as Wes’s balls slapped against her little clit. She moaned and the harder he went, the better it began to feel. His pace hadn’t slowed down for a good 5-8 minutes. Pressure began to build up in her lower tummy and as well as on the outside of her hole. What Jude didn’t know about was that doggies had knots and Wes planned to use his. Pushing his cock in farther, desperately trying to push his knot in, Jude had her first orgasm. As soon as she went limp from pleasure, riding it out, Wes pushed his knot inside. She screamed once more but stayed limp. After a few more hard thrusts Wes stopped moving. Judes cunt twitched around him as she felt his cum drip out of her and down her legs. </p><p>In the midst of all of this, Wes nor Jude noticed David walking in. After seeing his little girl's virginity ripped away from her, he was harder than he has been in years. Hopefully, she was okay, either way, he was going to get a turn tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David stumbled out of the cab. He wasn’t wasted by any means but he definitely had too much to drink in order for him to drive home safely. As much as he didn’t want to pay the $25 to get home, he had his little girl at home waiting for him. He knew she would be asleep by the time he had planned to get home around 3-4 AM,  but when the girl he thought he was going to see at the bar didn’t show, there was no point. </p><p>He walked up the stairs slowly to his front door, reaching into his pockets to pull out the keys, he pushed them in and turned. As soon as he opened the door he could hear it. Grunting and panting. Immediately he assumed it was a sex scene on some show on the tv but it sounded too loud. David closed the front door quietly and squinted his eyes trying to see where the noise was coming from in the dark. After his eyes adjusted he quickly realized what was happening. </p><p>Jude, his little kiddo, was getting knotted on the couch by the family dog. His first reaction was shock and fear. He wanted to run across to her and save her, comfort her and make sure she was okay. Probably take her to the ER or something. But he didn’t. Hearing her little moans made all of the blood in his body rush to his cock. It had been months since the last time he was laid. Even just the sound of moaning had him rock hard. </p><p>The dog, Wes, had begun to slow down. It didn’t seem like either of them had noticed David walk in the door. The mutts knot was all the way in her cunt, cum and his daughter's nonconsensual arousal dripped down her legs. Wes was panting and looked over at David, he swore that the dog was grinning. The knots swelling went down almost immediately. He took this as his chance to act as if he had just walked in. </p><p>“Oh my fucking god??? Wes get the hell off of her! Jude baby are you okay??” David exclaimed as he ran over to her. Jude began to sob as Wes pulled out his cum ran out of her. Jude was so incredibly happy for her Dad to come and save her. He quickly picked her up and carried her into the bathroom that connected to his room. Sitting her down on the toilet softly he began to undress her while whispering ‘I’m so sorry’ over and over. He turned on the warm water in the bathtub and helped her in once it was ready. </p><p>Jude cried quietly and began to explain what happened once he left. David washed her body and comforted her as much as he could. She hadn’t hit puberty yet but she was still so beautiful. Her puffy cunt was pink and her nipples poked out a bit. Obviously, he was upset that she felt so scared and violated but he couldn’t focus on that as much as the image of her getting bred. His cock twitched as she described exactly what happened. </p><p>After the bath was over he dried her off and got her dressed. He gave her a glass of water, aspirin, and melatonin. The first pill would benefit her, and the second him. Jude had calmed down and clung to him. He decided that she was going to spend the night with him. He took a T-shirt out of his closet and changed into it, leaving him in his boxers and the shirt. Jude was already half asleep by the time he had come back from changing and brushing his teeth. His cock was very hard and pushed against his boxers, thank god Jude wasn’t awake enough to notice. <br/>He slid into bed after turning the lights off. David laid there for what felt like hours, not only waiting for her to fall asleep but trying to figure out what his plan was for getting to relieve himself. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and pushing against her ass. Such a good Dad, holding his daughter, making sure she feels safe and falls asleep. Or at least that's what he tried to convince himself he was doing. Testing the waters slightly, he pushed his cock against her roughly, if she was awake he could easily keep moving and play it off as if he's just trying to get comfy. No movement came from her, only small and quiet snores. </p><p>Reaching down he pulled his underwear down and let his cock swing up and hit her ass. His head began to swirl with all the things he wanted to do, how badly he wanted to push himself inside of her tight little pussy and use it. No, he couldn’t do that to his little girl. Grabbing her hips he began humping against her bare ass. Fuck, this was the best thing David had ever felt. After a minute or two of vigorous humping his cock slipped in between her thighs and he felt like he was on cloud 9. Her pussy lips were wet still and hugged around some of his shaft, rubbing against her clit. Jude moaned in her sleep</p><p>David felt the control he once had left him as soon as he heard his little girl's moan. He hoped she was really asleep but honestly, awake or not he was going to rape her cunt. <br/>He positioned himself and with one swift thrust pushed all the way inside. Jude's eyes shot open and she began to scream and moan. David had kept a steady pace, blissfully ignoring his daughter's distressed sounds. She was so tight still, he had expected her to have felt somewhat loose from that knot but he felt almost sucked inside. </p><p>“Dad p-please stop please stop,” she cried out. David felt a pang in his lower abdomen. <br/>It wasn’t from regret but an overwhelming feeling of arousal after hearing her call him Dad while he was balls deep in her. He moaned and changed positions, going from on his side to sitting up on his knees and holding Jude's little kid body down on the bed in front of him, her ass up and legs spread. She was crying harder but the little moans coming out of her made him think that she must be enjoying it a bit. </p><p>David reached down and began rubbing her clit softly at first and then roughly and without remorse. He wanted to be the first human to give her her first orgasm. It was going to be on his cock, in the same room she slept in as an infant. Jude's body shook and she clenched around him screaming out as she orgasmed. David chucked as she went limp, twitching as he continued to assault not only her cunt but her little clit. He would have to kiss it better later. He pushed his cock in all the way and humped in hard as he began to cum. His little kiddo took it like a champ and came once more. He felt as if he had entered heaven. Her tight walls milking him through his orgasm. </p><p>By the time he was done she had passed out, slowly he pulled out and her kiddy pussy oozed his seed. He cleaned her up the best he could while he was recovering from his hard orgasm. This would not be the last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you like it! should i keep going? i love reading comments so say whatever you'd like</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*DISCLAIMER*<br/>Everything written here is a work of pure fiction.<br/>I am a trauma survivor who uses kinks such as extreme/dark ageplay, incest play, bestiality, etc. to cope and process my trauma.<br/>I do not support actual pedophiles, "maps" or anything of the such, and I will immediately report and block any that I may come across. This story has some elements that may shock or disgust readers who are unexperienced in the kinks listed above, please read at your own discretion, and remember that everything is a work of fiction and fantasy.<br/>Thank you, and enjoy the read &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>